Keeping The Peace
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: What if Mira's real father was a wizard? And he was accepted into Hogwarts? What if this simple action changed everything? Including our favorite Blonde and Raven-haired wizards.SLASH MMDMHP No Voldemort. SIDE STORY, SO SLOW UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping The Peace**

Summary: What if Mira's real father was a wizard and Kyousuke was never romantically involved with him? He's accepted into Hogwarts and meets two boys one day in a robe shop.

Harry never lost his parents. He's quite shy and is his family's pride and joy. He knows how to get what he wants even though he doesn't want much.

Draco Malfoy grew up in a traditional pureblood family. Learning how to fend for himself and how to take over the family business. He puts up the mask of a spoiled, arrogant brat, but inside he is really down to earth.

_A/N: I ashamed to say that there are not many Papa To Kiss In The Dark stories. I am going to go crazy writing this story. In a good way. Combining my two favorite stories ever! _

_I'll go one POV at a time and tell you which POV is going on in this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Papa To Kiss In The Dark. They both belong to their respective owners and I don't own anything but my ideas and any original characters I decide to make.

Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Mira's POV

Eleven year old Mira was sitting on his bed, when his father Kyousuke called him to the living room.

His father was sitting in the couch holding a letter in his hand and silently stroking the owl that sat next to him. Mira gaped at the owl, but sat and waited until he spoke.

"Mira, there is something I have to tell you. I would have told you when you were older, but I should have expected for it to be now." Kyousuke took a deep breath. "Mira I am not your father.

Mira gasped a bit, but was not as shocked as he thought he should be. Of course he had thought of it before. Kyousuke was way to young to be his father.

"Actually I'm your uncle. Your mother and I lost our parents .She was my big sister and we protected each other. We both grew up and she pursued career in acting. The results were successful. But, your mother had a brief affair with a man that left her pregnant, with you. She is and was a high profile actress. She left you with me, to ensure you a good life. One thing she told me, and only me was that your father, was a wizard."

Mira was confused. " A wizard?"

Kyousuke nodded. " Apparently magic isn't just in fairy tales. I've seen the signs in you for a while now, but it has never seemed as real as it has now. You are a wizard, Mira."

Mira cocked his head to the side. " So when those strange things happened, I was doing magic?"

Kyousuke nodded. " Yes Mira. I guess your magic is uncontrollable now because you are young and you haven't had training yet."

"Training?"

Kyousuke handed him the letter.

It read :

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Munakata,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Mira looked up from the letter. "Aren't there any schools in Japan?" The letter was in English and he was pleased that his father made him learn the language.

Kyousuke nodded. "A few. But, they are mostly for more experienced wizards and I've learned that Hogwarts is a really good school to get into, especially if you've grown up in the non-magical world.

Mira nodded. " Umm Kyousuke," he'd always called him Kyousuke. " Shouldn't we be sending back the reply.

Kyousuke scrambled to find a piece of paper. He scribbled a reply and tied it to the owl, which immediately flew off.

"So Mira when do you want to get your supplies?"

"Tomorrow would be good. I think I'll go tell Kazu and Shun that I'm going away to a private school."

"Remember Mira, it must be kept a secret."

" Okay!" Mira said running to the nearest phone.

Kyousuke chuckled at the child's eagerness. He wouldn't give him up for the world.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry & James's POV

Harry ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. His father immediately caught him and picked him up, placing him on his hip.

"Now, what are you so excited for?" He asked the giggling eleven-year old.

" Moony and Padfoot are coming, today so they can take me to Diagon Alley for my supplies."

"Oh, I must have forgotten, my little Prongs-let." He said teasingly. The boy swatted him.

He chuckled and set him down. " I'm really sorry we can't come with you. I'm busy with work and Mummy can't walk about all day pregnant."

He and Lily had been trying for another baby for years and only lately had been successful. They were expecting another little boy.

James looked down at his little boy and smiled. He was more then they ever expected in a child. He read like all of the books in the Potter manor would disappear. He was very intelligent and very cunning. He knew how to use his adorable eleven year old charm to his advantage.

For his first year of life he strongly resembled James, but as the years went by the more he looked like his mother. His shoulder length red hair had streaks of bold black and his eyes were the brightest of greens. His body was slightly feminine, but there was no doubting he was a boy. Some of the things he got from his father was his nose, ears, and the same mischievous smile that promised pranks and lots of them.

At first glance you would think of him as a sweet innocent little boy, but he could be a lot to handle with his mothers sneaky ways and his fathers mischievous influence.

Growing up with three of the Marauders, Lily Potter, and even Severus Snape would make him a force to be reckoned with.

Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it (or her).

_______________________________________________________________________________

Draco's POV

Draco calmly made his way down the staircase. His father was there to congratulate him for getting accepted into Hogwarts. Not that there was a doubt he would get in at all.

Since he was a young boy he had learned to be independent. Usually spending his time in his wing of the manor. He learned magic, customs, how to run the family businesses and estates, languages and various other things from a young age.

His parents did love him dearly, but it was rarely shown, to keep him from relying on love for to much.

He went into the family room, where his Parents were sitting and conversing quietly.

He came in and immediately was engulfed in a hug by his mother. "Oh Draco honey, your growing up so fast. In a few weeks you'll be going off to Hogwarts. We're so proud of you."

Lucius just smiled and nodded. Draco smiled at his mother and returned the hug.

"Father are we getting my supplies tomorrow?"

Lucius nodded and explained that he had business at Gringotts so Draco would be alone for half of the trip.

Draco nodded. As the Malfoy heir he was expected to do things on his own. So far he was only allowed around Diagon Alley, but he was only eleven.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it! No promises on updates, but I hope they'll be up soon.

Reviews power my computer!


	2. Yaha

Hey! I know you guys are probably like "Where have you been miss lady?" Well I have the answer. School, school, school, and school. I've been so involved in school that many things, like fanfiction and a dating life, get pushed to the side. Along with that my writing style has completely changed and I have, for the moment, lost inspiration for these stories on this fanfiction account. My original fiction is suffering also. This does not mean I am quitting them. I just wont be updating any of them until I find the inspiration to spend my precious time completely re-writing them (one at a time) as I still like the ideas I was going with for these stories but I hate how I have written them so far. I have this new policy for myself to not post any fanfic until I have at least written half of it, so I have no excuse not to update for a while.

If you give me actual reviews with real substance, feedback, and needed critique, that will definitely boost my inspiration as I need ideas from multiple points of view. Even if I don't get many of these types of reviews I still will be planning to reconfigure all of these fics, but a little help will make it go faster.

I admit, this will take a while. I have constant projects, current events journals, tennis practice and club meetings to attend so I have very limited free time. However, if you do not completely hate me for leaving you all hanging for so long and have the patience to wait a while you shall be rewarded with some reading material.

I don't know if I may start restarting my incomplete multi-chaptered fics this week, next week, this month, next month or whatever. I'm really gonna plan out everything and carefully characterize and add more flow to my stories and that takes time along with writing them. I have also not decided which story to re-start first, but I may go in chronological order. So that means I may be restarting Fangs and Tears first (which is actually one of my favorite story ideas still). I will warn you when the stories will be changed, chapter by chapter and how the name may be changed. I do think however, I may do Someone to Love me first, since it is both my longest and most read fic and you guys have been so supportive I don't want to keep you waiting.

If you have bravely read through this mess, I shall enlighten you with some good news. Since my multi-chaptered stories will be taking a while to get in order, I probably will be uploading a bunch of one-shots. I may even upload two-shots or three chaptered stories.

I shall give a preview of my new style.

_Harry let the mysterious potion seep into his system and convulsed, almost re-emptying his stomach, but managed to keep it all in. A voice in his head that reminded him much of Hermione, reminded him that it was probably unwise to drink an unknown potion, considering the many things it could be. _

_For all he knew it could be a poison. _

_It probably was a poison considering where he was trapped. Somehow, he found himself unable to worry. He just needed something to swallow. Anything would do. Even if it caused his death at least he would die with something inside of him. _

_As much potion as there was for him to drink, he found himself unable to feel any less empty than before. The continuous pains in his abdomen enraged him and he threw the empty glass vial at the grimy, stone wall. _

_The glass shattered and a shard slashed a side of his cheek. He cursed profusely, but could not find the energy to care. _

_Harry crawled over to the corner that lacked a supply of broken glass and curled into a ball on the cold floor. He let the sleep that suddenly washed over him take over and his last thought before darkness took its hold was that when he woke he still would not be any less tired that he was before._


End file.
